Die geheimnisvolle geheime Geheimattacke
by houjun
Summary: Aya mit einer neuen Technik für den Kampf gegen Schwarz


Die geheimnisvolle geheime Geheimattacke  
  
  
  
Ein Blitz durchzuckte den von dunklen Wolkenschwaden durchdrungenen Himmel. Kurz darauf ertönte ein wahres Orchester aus Donnerschlägen, direkt über ihnen. Die Luft wirkte elektrisiert. Es lag eine Spannung in der Luft –und sie ging nicht von dem herrschenden Gewitter aus, welches wütete. Über ihnen. Über jene, über die wir uns kaum zu sprechen wagen. Jene wehmütigen Männer, die sie gegeneinander kämpfen wollen. Es würde ein erbitterter Kampf werden, wessen Ende nicht einmal zu erahnen sei. Und obgleich der Kampf noch nicht begonnen hatte, lag die Spannung fast spürbar in der Luft.  
  
Es würde ein Kampf werden, wie ihn noch keiner zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ein Kampf zwischen Siegeln und Boten, zwischen Piccolo und Kamisama, zwischen Serenity und Beryll, zwischen Gut und Böse. Kurz um, zwischen Schwarz und Weiß, wobei allerdings ausbleibt wer gut und wer böse ist. Denn beide Gruppen waren Mörder –Assassins!  
  
Ein weiterer Blitz durchbrach den Himmel, gleich eines Himmelsdrachen –oder war es ein Erddrache? Doch jeder wusste, es war ein Zeichen; der Tag X war gekommen. Die Stunde der Wahrheit. Gleich eines unsichtbaren Zeichens. Der Kampf hatte seinen Anfang genommen, ein Kampf zwischen 4 wehmütigen Floristen und einer Gruppe wackeren Bodyguards, von so machen Kritikern auch als „dark beasts of tommorow" benannt.  
  
Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn. Wie eine Reihe von spalierenden Soldaten standen sie sich gegenüber. Keiner wagte es sich zu bewegen, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Und obwohl das lautlose Zeichen zum Kampf schon längst gegeben war, so gab doch keiner auch nur einen Muckse von sich. Es herrschte Stille. Nur ab und zu vernahm man das monströse, überdimensionale Krachen des Donners und das schnelle Zucken der Blitze. Stille.  
  
Weiß wagte letztendlich den ersten Schritt. Mit klopfendem Herzen wand Omi seinen Kopf zu Aya und rief ihm verzweifelt zu; „Los, setzt deine geheime Attacke ein! Das ist unsere Chance von hier lebend zu entkommen! Aya!" Grinsend begutachtet von Schwarz fiel nun auch Yohji in Omis Flehen ein. „Ja, tu es! Wir sind ihnen nicht gewachsen! Zeig' ihnen wofür du so hart gekämpft hast! Zeig ihnen deinen Angriff, an dem du Monat für Monat trainiert hast um ihn zu perfektionieren!" Ayas Gesicht verkrampfte sich. Ken schaute besorgt zu, als Aya seine Augen schloss und seine Haltung sich versteifte. Volle Konzentration!  
  
Überlegend grinsend schaute Schwarz diesem Spektakel zu. Natürlich hatten sie keinen einzigen Finger gerührt, um den jungen Floristen daran zu hindern. Sollte er doch seinen Angriff ausüben! Sie würden sie sowieso besiegen, keine Frage! Aber sie waren doch ganz heimlich schon irgendwie gespannt, was Aya so zu bieten hatte, was ihn so viel Zeit des Trainings gekostet hatte.  
  
Sieben Augenpaare waren nun auf Aya gerichtet. Die Spannung wuchs! Jetzt wollte es jeder sehen. Die ultimative geheime Attacke von Aya. Langsam erreichte Ayas Anspannung seinen Höhepunkt. Er öffnete die Augen, die nun wie zwei Saphire zu leuchten schienen und ihn an einen Dämonen erinnern ließen. Seine Feuerroten Haarstränen fingen an zu schaukeln. Die Zeit war gekommen. Das Geheimnis würde nun endlich gelüftet werden! Aya öffnete den Mund und-  
  
„Muahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" er fing schallend an zu lachen!  
  
Für einen Moment schienen selbst die Götter den Atem an zuhalten. Der Donner verstummte und kein Blitz war zu sehen. Mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht beobachteten Schwarz dieses Szenario. Aber nur 5 Minuten. Unter Tränen stieß Nagi hervor: „Er macht mir Aaaaaaaaaangst!!!!!" „Mach dass er aufhört!! Das ist grauenvoll!!" Farf war schon wieder kurz vor dem Durchbruch und hielt sich die schmerzenden Ohren zu, die dem unmenschlichen Gelächter von Aya freigesetzt waren. Über das Grauen hinweg versuchte Schuldig noch mit Crawford zu kommunizieren.  
  
„Brad!! Er muss krank sein! Das ist nicht normal! Das...das ist nicht Aya!!! Das muss ein Dämon schlimmster Sorte sein!!" „Du hast recht! Vielleicht ist es auch ansteckend! Das ist wirklich zu viel! Wir ziehen uns zurück, Leute! Los!!" Und so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen, rannten die 4 Bodyguards zu ihrem Wagen und fuhren mit Ayas grauenvollen Gelächter im Rücken ab, hinfort.  
  
Und plötzlich lichtete sich der Himmel, die Wolken lösten sich auf und die Sonne bahnte sich einen Weg zur Erde. Wie ein Finger Gottes schien die Sonne auf Aya und umrahmte sein Lachen, das noch immer schallend aus seinem Mund ertönte!  
  
„Aya...du kannst aufhören. Sie sind weg....Aya?" „Ich glaube er hat gefallen daran gefunden...." „Wir hätten es ihm nicht beibringen dürfen!!" „Es ist wirklich grausam!!"  
  
„Muahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"  
  
„AAAAYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
